The Conclusion
by contravene431
Summary: Wolfram was fed up with Yuuri doing nothing about their relationshipor lack of. He plans to hurt the other boy, even if he hurts himself in the process. YuuramWolfyuu


The Conclusion

All Wolfram wanted was to be loved in return. He followed the double black boy to the ends of the earth, just so he could spent more time with the man he loved, and so that his love could finally realize his true feelings. But after the many journey, the nauseous feeling during boat rides, and the endless jealousy because Yuuri never gave him any special treatment, the engagement was a complete farce.

He knew he could not break the engagement, not because of his feelings, but because the king was the one who proposed, the one who sealed it when he was defeated in battle. Therefore, Yuuri is the only one with the power to dissolve the engagement between them. The blonde knew however, that Yuuri was too much of a wimp to do anything about their engagement. With that, he concluded that like Yuuri's power to work, he should be provoked to act.

It would hurt him to hurt Yuuri, but it would hurt hum more to keep his hopes up. He didn't want to break anything, including himself.

For the first time, he wants to show those who call him a selfish brat, that he is one. His reputation has been long ruined and he no longer cares. He met with what was expected of him as the king's fiancé, even more because he loved the wimp. Now would be the best time to break it.

Wolfram stopped sleeping at Yuuri's room. He didn't tel Yuuri why or when he planned something. He just didn't go to the royal chambers one night. He got the reaction he expected. Yuuri got so confused: he was happy to have the room finally to himself, but the presence he was finally comfortable sleeping with vanished.

The initial action caused quite a stir. Greta asked so many questions; Conrad increased his look out for the two. Gwendal had more frowns and Wolfram worry a happy smile. The smile was not genuine; everyone knew that, because his eyes were not shining when he did so. Yuuri was hurt.

The blonde blonde didn't walk with him anymore. Not like he used to. Sometimes, the king had to order him just to spend time with him. Wolfram, however, found so many valid reasons not to be with him. Not even during a decent meal where everyone else was at the table.

When the blonde did join him for a walk, demanded of him, he didn't speak at all. Wolfram would walk a few steps behind him, his back straight, his chin up, his eyes looking straight and without emotion.

_Why did he just completely shut me out? You just stopped being yourself…you just stopped being with me…_

_This is taking him far too long, _Wolfram noted. Is he that dense? A tear rolled down his cheek. Yes, he is that dense, that's why he fell in love with the double black boy in the first place.

He rolled over on his stomach, burying his face on his pillow, and muffled his cry.

He didn't want to do this; he didn't want to hurt Yuuri this way. But it hould be done. He must free himself from the binds he himself placed.

He has planned for this day. He was nervous. But he knew this would completely provoke Yuuri's power, and it would be too late for the kind to take back what he did, just like their engagement.

He knew Yuuri would be passing by this chamber after his lessons with Gunter. This would definitely jolt his sense after the boring hours, and Wolfram wished he would do something greater than that.

He invited a soldier to this chamber, knew the soldier was lusting after him. He told the soldier he can have his way, as long as there would be no penetration. Wolfram knew, however, it wouldn't go that far anyway.

"Are you nervous?" he asked the soldier seductively, keeping in check the character he should abide with.

"Are you?" the soldier countered, a thin film of sweat forming on his forhead.

"Come here." Wolfram ordered, and the soldier came willingly, suddenly kissing the blonde's neck.

Wolfram felt dirty, he wanted this man to be Yuuri, but the world would have ended before that ever happens.

He pushed at the man, shock colored the soldiers face, but that changed when Wolfram kissed him on the lips. He attacked the soldier's mouth with his tongue, the subordinate answering to his every thrust.

The blonde left the door ajar, so Yuuri wouldn't miss the sounds. Wolfram directed the soldier's hand to his buttocks, and he gasped when the subordinate suddenly squeezed.

_Too fast,_ Wolfram thought, the disgusting feel surged through him, tears springing to his eyes. _This is not right._

This is all an act. This means nothing.

He pulled back, "Say my name."

"Sir von Bielefelt…" the soldier groaned.

"My first name, soldier."

"Wolfram…"

"What do you want?"

"You."

"Have it."

The door burst open. Wolfram pulled back, relieved that his plans came on time. However, with one look at the king's face, he knew the plan didn't work as expected.

Dark eyes wide, mouth hanging, face turning pale. Yuuri looked completely forlorn. The emotions gushing through his veins like the river on a stormy night.

Wolfram had hoped for the dancing aura of Yuuri's power around him. He expected the water dragons to lash out at him, to make demands, to break their engagement. But not like this; not the broken face.

"Yuuri…"

"Is this why you haven't been sleeping in my room?"

"Your Majesty, I—"

"Leave, soldier."

The soldier didn't even have to be told twice. He scrambled with his hair and clothing and immediately left the room.

"Yuuri…I…"

"Did I really push you away? That far?" Yuuri swallowed, uncertain of the blonde's answer. "Do you hate me that much?"

"I wanted _you_ to hate _me_." The blonde admitted.

"Why? Why are you doing all these?"

"Why are you so dense, Yuuri? Only you could break the engagement."

"Why not talk to me?"

"Talk to you? What an incredibly _stupid_ idea. Every time I mention our engagement, you fidget and change the subject!"

"That's not true."

"Don't lie to me!"

"I do care about the engagement."

"I didn't want to do this; I didn't want to hurt you. But this is the only way for you to hate me." Wolfram shook his head in frustration. He walked to the wall, and sat there. "Hate me, Yuuri. Hate me and break it off."

Yuuri had a strong urge to sit next to that blonde, but that didn't sound like a very good idea. "Please reconsider, Wolfram. How about Greta?"

"Stop it, Yuuri.. you always do that. Whenever the topic is about is, you somehow change the topic. I continuously wait for you to recognize my plea for love, if not freedom, and you continuously shun me away. I've waited far too long, and I'm not known for my patience."

"Okay." The king said his chin down close to his chest. "You'll have your freedom."

Why didn't it feel like how he planned? He got what he wanted right? Yuuri agreed to dissolve the engagement. He got his freedom, didn't he?

Wolfram looked away, tears welling up in his eyes. No, he is not free. He is still bound to Yuuri with his love. All he wanted to do now is to hug the double black boy, and wipe away the tears he caused.

"Wolfram…" Yuuri's voice sounded chocked, echoing through the blonde's heart. "I…"

The blonde looked up, the forbidden tears finally flowing down his flushed ckeeks.

"I…" Yuuri started again, and finally met with the emerald orbs of his…friend? The king shook his head. No one should even hurt a friend. Just friends then?

"Wolfram, I…" he trailed off again. The double black boy resolved to approach the blonde and kneel before him. He stretched his arms out and pulled the blonde to him, tucking his face the crook of the other boy's neck.

And cried.

"I love you, Wolfram. Don't let me break the engagement. Please? Don't let me…"

"Yuuri, I…"

"NO!" the king shook his head violently, tightening his hold. "I won't break it. I was stupid, yes. I admit that now. It's late, too late to tell you these, but let's try again. Please?"

Wofram raised a hand to rub the other boy's back, "Stop crying now, Yuuri…"

"We are having a fight. How could you be so calm!?"

"I never thought you had interest in the engagement."

"I do! I just didn't talk about it because I don't really know how to be in a similar relationship. Being inexperienced is scaring the hell out me, you know? I want to but I don't know how."

"You didn't even do or say anything when I stopped sleeping in your room…"

"Because I didn't want anyone to know how I was affected. It was my problem, it was mine to solve."

"But you didn't even approach me; it's been weeks."

Yuuri pulled back and completely sat before the blonde, he looked away, his cheeks wet and flushed. "I panicked. Every single day, you drift further away. I didn't know what to do. I never had a romantic relationship before, I don't even know what guys do. All I know is that I love you." He looked back up.

Wolfram raised a palm to caress one cheek, "Love is not enough."

"Between us, it's a start."

The blonde nodded and stood. He dusted his pants before offering a hand to Yuuri, "You didn't know how to show me, right?"

"Yes."

"Let me show you how."

Author's Note:

I've written another chapter for this, with a sweet lemon. Do you guys want it?

I know this story is not much compared to my other pieces, and I should actually focus on Acceptance and Denial—because it has been almost a year since I last uploaded the last chapter. If this story isn't really good, let me know…I'm not overly satisfied with it either…it was kind of rushed. So if it's really bad, I'll just remove it. Hehe…no harm done in exploring things.

Please leave a review. Thanks!


End file.
